Bishie Summer
by fleuries
Summary: This is something I wrote at 2 in the morning.BEWARE MY RANDOMNESS!BEST CHAPTER YET IS UP!Chapter three!Oh yeah, baby
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these bishies or the animes their from.Damn...

* * *

This fic is the result of an insane sugar-high fangirl.Its my third fic.Enjoy the stupidity.

* * *

"God,I'm soooooo bored!" Darkess Angel complained. "I know!I'll bring my favorite bishies here!" She said. D.A(Darkess Angel) thought of all of her favorite bishies and then snapped her fingers.There was a bright flash of light and then Toboe,Alphonse Elric,Edward Elric,Envy,Kai Hiwatari,Raenef,Eclipse,Koji Minamoto,Momiji Sohma,Kyo Sohma,Yuki Sohma,Tasuki,Nuriko,Horohoro,Tao Ren,Yoh Asakura,Inuyasha,Kenshin Himura,Naruto and Sasuke all fell out of the light.The guys were all in a big heap on the floor. 

"WHAT TH' HELL WAS THAT!" Tasuki screamed."Get off me,shrimp!" Kai yelled at Ed."I'M NOT A SHRIIIMP!" Edward screamed."What did you do this time Naruto!" Sasuke yelled."I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naruto yelled back."WHO'S DAMN ARM IS THAT!" Kyo screeched."Sorry dude.My bad." Horohoro said."WILL SOMEONE GET THEIR KNEE OUT OF MY STOMACH!" Ren screamed.

"Brother?Where are you!" Alphonse said very loudly."ECLIPSE!ARE YOU HERE!" Raenef yelled."Yes Master Raenef." Eclipse said."WILL YOU ALL GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled.Yoh just layed there wait for everyone to move."SHUT UP,YOU MORONS!" Koji yelled."Who are _you_ calling a moron!" Envy asked."WAAAAAH!SOMEBODY HIT ME!" Momiji yelled."I am very uncomfortable,that I am!" Kenshin said. D.A just sat there watching the pandemonium.

"MMMMMPPPHHHH!" Came a muffled scream.All the guys shut up.D.A. raised an eyebrow."MMMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" Came the scream again."Its the person at the bottom of the pile!" Yuki said.D.A. remembered who came outta the light first was probably the one at the bottom of the pile and the person at the bottom was her favorite bishie,Toboe.

D.A got up and ran over to the pile and started yanking and pulling apart the tangled mess of guys.She reached the bottom of the pile and found Toboe laying there gasping for air.She picked him up and started to craddle him. "Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga.D.A. snapped her fingers and the Tetsusaiga disappeared.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Mistress?" She asked. "M-mistress!" All the guys echoed.She nodded."Thats riiiiight!I brought you all here,so I'm in charge!**_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**" D.A. said. "What was with the maniacal laughter?" Horohoro asked."I don't know.I just felt like it." D.A. said."Excuse me,miss,but why did you bring us here?" Alphonse asked."Again,I just felt like it.That and I was bored." D.A said

"So you disrupted our lives for your own amusement?" Nuriko asked."Yeah,pretty much." D.A said.All the guys sweatdropped. "Oookaaay.." Naruto said."Well how long are you gonna keep us here?" Yuki asked. "The whooole summer!" D.A. said. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All the bishies screamed.

Naruto walked over to D.A. and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you have Ramen here?" He asked. "Yup!Lots of it too!" D.A said. "YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto and Inuyasha yelled.**Knock!Knock! **"Serena,whats going on in there?I heard yelling." D.A's mother said.The door knob started to turn...

* * *

Okay.Please review if you liked it.If you would like to be in this fic,just tell me and I'll put you in it.If you have any bishies I can put them in also.And of course if you have any ideas I'll gladly take them.Ta ta!  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these bishies or the animes their from and if you don't know that,then you need help.

* * *

_**Thanks**_

_**ArcherGirl87  
Foxtail-inferno  
**_

* * *

**  
Knock!Knock!**

"Serena,whats going on in there?What was with all that yelling?" D.A's mother asked through the door.

_'Crap...!'_ D.A. thought.The door knob started to turn.

D.A snapped her fingers and all the bishies poofed into her closet.Kimi,D.A.'s mother,walked in.

"What was all that yelling?" Kimi asked.

"The TV." D.A answered.

"Okay..." Kimi said,not really believing her daughter.

"Well Daddy and I are going to go now so come lock the door and remember where our cell numbers are." Kimi said.D.A.'s parents were going on a cruise for their anniversary and she was staying home alone for a few months.

As soon as her parents were out the door...

**BANG!**

Her closet door flew open and all the bishies came tumbling out and landed in a heap with a loud **THUD!**

_'And let there be chaos...!'_ D.A. thought.

And there was chaos.Lots of it.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU DAMN CAT-EARED BOY!" Kyo screamed at Inuyasha.

"CAT-EARED?WHY YOU-!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Move your fat ass ya dwarf!" Tasuki yelled at Ed.

"Uh...Guys?" D.A. ventured

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed yelled back.

"WAH!SOMEONE KICKED ME!" Momiji cried.

"Naruto!Get your butt outta my face!" Sasuke yelled.

"...Guys...!" D.A. tried again

"GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MY NECK!" Ren screeched at Kai.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!DEAL WITH IT! Kai yelled back.

"Will you get off me, Tin-man!" Nuriko asked Al as he/she lifted Al off him/herself.

An anime vein popped up on D.A.'s head.

**"GUYS!SHUT UP, WILL YA!" **D.A. screamed at them.

All the guys stopped whay they were doing and stared at her.

"Look.You need to learn to get along or at least try too!Yuor gonna be living here the whole time thet my parents are gone." D.A. said.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US HERE!Al and I need to get back to looking for the-" Edward began before D.A. cut him off.

"The Philosophers Stone.Yeah.I know.Look if you want the stone, go ask Harry Potter for it." D.A. said

"Harry who!" Ed asked.

"Oh nevermind!I'll do it myself!" D.A. said as she snapped her fingers and vanished into a puff of sparkley smoke.

The guys all stood there staring at the smoke for 10 seconds before D.A. poofed back into the room.

D.A. held out her hand and in it was a small red stone.

"I-is that wh-what I think it i-is!" Ed asked in disbeleif.

D.A. smiled."YUP!" She answered

"HOLY CRAP!" Ed yelled as he snatched it out of her hand and then gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Tears started to form in Ed's eyes."THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ed yelled.

"...Y-your w-w-welcome...Can I b-breath now?" D.A. asked.

Ed let go of her.

"Thank you very much,Miss." Alphonse said as he walked over to her and his brother.

D.A. smiled up at Al."Your welcome!"

"Now.Do you have a larger room in this house?" Ed asked.

"Uh...Sure.The Garage." D.A. answered.

"C'mon Al.Lets go get our bodys back!" Ed said.

"Yeah!" Al answered.

The Elric brothers walked out of D.A.'s room and went to look for the garage.

"Well their probably gonna be gone for a little while so why don't we order pizza?" D.A. suggested.

The guys started muttering amongst themselves.

"Sure." Yoh answered for everyone.

"Just one question:Wats 'pizza'?" Tasuki asked.

* * *

I'm ending here.Please review.I know this chapter wasn't very funny but it'll get better I SWEAR!  



	3. Chapter 3 BEST YET!

**Thanks to **

**Cheesey Cow **(I'll make the chapters longer :D)

**Foxtail-Inferno **(I'll make it funnier!)

**AHeartofIce **(I've never ridden an elephant before ;-; I wanted to, but my mom wouldn't let me!)

HOLY CRAP!I haven't added to this in absolutely AGES!I actually forgot about it for awhile!Oh well, I'm back now:D I've also changed my username!Darkess Angel will now be refered to as Prissy Princess!

Me: -Groans- Do I have toooooooooo?

Kyo Sohma: YEAH!Just get on with it and start the chapter!We've all been sitting here for a freakin' year waiting for you to add to it!

Me: But..I dun wanna! ;-;

Yuki Sohma: Two summers have come and gone, the story has kind of lost all connection to its name now!

Kyo: DO IT! -Anime vein-

Me: -Sob- Fine!Your cruel, Kyo... -Sobs- Disclaimer.I don't -sob- own any of the bishies or animes they are from -sob- Or The O RLY Owl...Or Mr.Burns...Or Green Day, or U2, Or The Killers, or any of they're music and anything else famous mentioned in this fic.

Kyo: Don't cry about it!

* * *

"Whaddya mean whats pizza?! O.O" Prissy yelled at Tasuki. 

_-The boys all snicker at Prissy's initials-  
_

" -.- If anyone makes any penis jokes about my initials, they're gonna get it!" Pissy yelled.Oops, make that PRISSY.

-The boys make an O RLY expression- ( A/N: If you guys haven't seen the O RLY Owl, you so should! XD)

"YA RLY!" Prissy yelled.

"Y' still didn't answer m' question!" Tasuki said.

"How the hell do you not know what pizza is?!" Kyo demanded.

"Well, hes from ancient China, he couldn't know." Prissy laughs.

Prissy goes to the phone. "...Uhhh.." She says.

"What is it?" Al asks.

"Me no have enough money for 20 pizzas." She answers

"Why do you need 20?" Horohoro asked.

"Well, I AM living with a bunch of men now." Prissy sweatdrops.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Inuyasha asks.

Prissy thinks for a moment and snaps her fingers."I'm gonna send some of you back!"

A simultanious "HUH?!" is heard as the boys all drop they're jaws.

"You mean you went through all the trouble of bringing us here for YOUR entertaintment, disrupting OUR lives, and your just going to send us back?!" Edward yelled.

"Yep, thats exactly what it means!" Prissy said, grinning. "Besides, you all get to go back to yuor lives now, eh?Be happy!"

"Uhh.." Is heard.

"Okay guys!Get ready to go!Think 'Theres no place like home'!Love ya all, buh bye!" Prissy said.

She claps her hands together three times, and the light flashes in the room.When the light fades, the Elric's, the Sohma's, Raenef, HoroHoro, Yoh, Inuyasha and Naruto are the only ones still there.

Prissy rubs her hands together "Hehe, excellent." She says, in a pathetic Mr.Burns tone.

* * *

We intterupt this horrible excuse of a fic to bring you this statement: 

Billie Joe looks hawt with longer hair! ( "The Saints Are Coming" music video ((Green Day and U2)) Good song!)

That will be all.

* * *

"...What the hell was that?" Kyo asks, a "HUH?" expression on his face. 

"That was a random announcment I had to make.NOW THEN!What the heck were we on about before all this other crap?" Prissy asked.

"Uhhh..Wasn't it about something called...peet-za?" Inuyasha said.

"Ah yes!Pizza!THE FOOD EMPEROR!" Prissy says, running to the phone and dialing.

"Is it me or is this girl not all with us?" Horohoro asked in a whisper.

"Your just now figuring that out?!" Edward whispers back.

"She seems nice enough though..And shes getting us pizza!" Horohoro says.

"What is this peet-za everyone keeps talking about?!Is it some kinda human food?!" Inuyasha yells.

-THUNK- A waste basket hits Inuyasha in the back of the head, knocking him over.

Inuyasha gets up. (And the authoress LOL'S at the words "gets up)

"...Where does that voice keep coming from?!And why is 'get up' funny?!" Inuyasha yelled.The rest of the boys, except Raenef, who didn't get it either, were rolling on the floor, holding they're sides, laughing.

"WHAT!All I did was get up!!!" Inuyasha yelled, causing more laughter.Several veins popped up on his head, and he opened his mouth to yell again.

-Fwap!- A magical flying notebook hits him in the head.Yeah...magical.

"SHADDAP!I'M TRYING TO ORDER PIZZA!" Prissy yelled.

"WHAT IS PEET-ZA!?" Inuyasha yelled back, stomping over to her.

"ITS FOOD!!!" Prissy yelled again.

_"Uhh...Perhaps you should call back again later when everyones not yelling..?"_ The guy on the phone says.

"NO!!!...I mean..No, I'll order now.Gimme oooooooone little teeny sec." Prissy says sweetly to the guy.She covers the phone.

"WHAT DOES EVERYONE WANT ON THEY'RE PIZZA?!" She yelled.

A stupid question that for one, they are men.And for two, she is now going to get several different answers and probably start an argument.

But oh well! _'Too late now'_ She thought.The responses are as follows.

"CHEESE!"

"VEGI'S!"

"PEPPERONI!"

"SAUSAGE!" (The authoress snickers, and gets looks from the boys who know why shes snickering)

"SARDINES!"

"SARDINES?!EW!HAM!"

"As long as its food!"

"PINEAPPLE!"

"MORE HAM!"

And one answer of "RAMEN!"

Prissy twitches and turns back to the phone. "..Just...Bring two of everything." She says, telling the adres to the guy and hanging up.

"Oooookay, the pizza will be here in about 45 minutes." She announces.

A simultanious HOORAH is heard. "Yeah.Hoorah." She mumbles.

"Um..Prissy?" Naruto asks.

* * *

We once AGAIN intterupt this poor excuse for a fic for another announcment.

"When You Were Young" by The Killers kicks ASS!Just to let you know! ;D

We now return to our regular programing

I mean fic.

* * *

"...Right...That adds to my question, and point." Naruto says.Prissy blinks.

"Have you always been insane?" Naruto asks, bluntly.

"Well, I think it all started when my mother refused to let my ride the Elephant at the circus." Prissy responded.

* * *

End of chapter!I hope it was funny :) I tried!I really tried!Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!I'll wuv you if you do ;D (Boyfriend: HEY!) Sorry dear, you know I love you best ;D

Anyyyyyyyyyyyways...I hope you liked it -Smile- I think it was my best chapter yet!Reviews plzkthnx 


End file.
